


Oh Everyday

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: SuperCorp [22]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School Musical Fusion, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, High School Musical References, I am Supercorp Trash, Light-Hearted, M/M, Musical References, Musicals, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Kudos: 16





	Oh Everyday

“Once in a lifetime, means there’s no second chance.” Kara’s voice uneasily sang into the microphone, steadfast in her decision not look up until the song was over. “So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can.”

“Make it last forever, and never give it back.” However, when the sound of another, familiar voice began to sing, Kara whipped her head up. It was really her, it was Lena— she was singing back! Maybe they weren’t as lost as Kara had feared.

Because of that, Kara’s next line came easily to her… “It’s our turn and I’m loving where we’re at.” Suddenly, the woman wasn’t mad at all for having had to learn a new song just before she went on to perform.

“Because this moment’s really all we have.” Lena had reached the stage now, and their hands immediately linked, threading fingers together like they’d done all summer long and the semester of school before it.

“Everyday of our lives,” Kara began again. She felt so much more confident now, Lena’s hand in hers as she spun the woman around.

“I wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.” Lena’s voice actually showed her smile, something that wasn’t often seen for most. But for Kara? It always came easily.

“Gonna run, while we’re young, and keep the faith…. Everyday, from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud.” They shouted the last line, laughter bubbling out of their chests as each girl sang her heart out to the woman they loved.

Kara watched as Lena let go of her hand, to embrace Alex from behind the stage. Had this been planned? Kara was unsure, but so very grateful for her sister. “Take my hand,” Lena sung, startling Kara— she hadn’t realised she was back.

“Together we will celebrate,” Kara responded in kind. Together, “Oh— everyday.”

“They say that you should follow and chase down what you dream,” Lena tilted her head thoughtfully, ever the dramatic performer.

“But if you get lost and lose yourself, what does it really mean?” Kara challenged in reply. It was the perfect song for their relationship, she realised privately as Lena began to sing again.

“No matter where we’re going, it starts from where we are.” Lena’s voice was strong and sure as she sung. It gave Kara the hope that they’d get through this together.

“There’s more to life when we listen to our hearts,” The couple sang out together. “And because of you, I’ve got the strength to start— Yeah, yeah, yeah!” The rest of their crew began to group around them, coming out onto the stage as the finishing chords of the song strummed out.

“Everyday! Live ev’ry day!” The group chanted, consisting of various degrees of actual singing voices. Winn was the best out of them, next to Alex. James and Kelly tried their best, but it was more of chants as they hugged onto Kara and Lena.

“We’re taking it back, and doing it here together.” Lena started the finishing chorus.

“It’s better like that, and stronger now, than ever.” Kara agreed, grabbing hold of Lena’s hands and pulling at her to tug her into a tight hug.

“We’re not gonna lose, ‘cause we get to choose. That’s how it’s gonna be— everyday of our lives.” They sung quietly to each other as the group continued to chant. “Gonna run, while we’re young, and keep the faith. Keep the faith!”

“Everyday! Love ev’ry day!” The group finished their chanting as they all wrapped up in one big hug— Kelly, James, Alex, Winn, Kara and Lena. Just the way they were supposed to be. Everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do something light and fluffy to take our minds off the dumpster fire that is CWSG. Anyway, if you have other song fic requests let me know. I'd love to write them!
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _


End file.
